


The one where Sebastian attempts to proposition Blaine, Kurt is pissed, and Blaine is generally amused

by RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie



Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, Badboy!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie/pseuds/RiverHoneyDoctorSweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halfway through Kurt and Blaine's senior year, Sebastian Smythe transferred to Mckinley. Sebastian made no secret of his sexuality or his various conquests. Kurt and Blaine ignored him for the most part, until the day Sebastian attempted to proposition Blaine, right in front of Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Sebastian attempts to proposition Blaine, Kurt is pissed, and Blaine is generally amused

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything and since this is my first ever fic for this fandom I have no idea if it's any good or not. Go easy on me?
> 
> Warnings for language, possessive behaviour and mild sexual content.
> 
> *edited 2/20/16 because "scandals" was misspelled and I was too anal to let it go.*

Sebastian slunk up to Blaine, where he and Kurt were smoking under the bleachers.

 

“Hey Blaine, whatcha doing?” Sebastian reached out a hand to brace himself against a bar, stretching his body out suggestively.

 

Blaine simply raised one eyebrow before taking another drag of his cigarette. “You have eyes, don't you? What's it look like I'm doing?”

 

Sebastian only chuckled at Blaine's shortness (no pun intended) as his dark gaze roved over the other boy. “Yeah, guess you're right.”

 

Kurt's eyes narrowed and glared at Sebastian in suspicion. Whatever it was that this craigslist scented meerkat wanted with Blaine, he was sure he'd be punching that stupid smirk off his face soon. He sure as fuck didn't like the way Sebastard was eying his Blaine.

 

“Listen,” Sebastian goes on. “I was thinking you could drop the ball and chain tonight and we could go to Scandals. Or we could skip Scandals and just go straight back to my place and fuck, either way works for me.”

 

The fucking meerkat had the audacity to smirk. And then he sent Kurt a look that clearly spoke of who the smarmy meerkat believed was superior. Kurt saw red.

 

Blaine snorted when Kurt sent Sebastian crashing to the ground with one vicious shove to the chest.

 

Sebastian lay there reeling and Kurt spat in his face. “I am so sick of your shit Smythe. I don't care what you do, you go ahead and fuck whoever the hell you want. That's your business. But Blaine? He is mine. And if you so much as glance in his general direction again, I will fuck you up.”

 

Blaine laughed at the spectacle and sidled up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. “Come on, Baby, be nice. It's not his fault, he didn't know any better.”

 

Blaine turned his face into Kurt's neck and began pressing wet, open mouthed kisses along the column of his throat. Kurt's eyes fluttered in pleasure and he turned in Blaine's grasp to grip the other boy's ass, lightly teasing over his crack through the distressed materiel of his jeans, causing them both to groan.

 

Kurt squirmed, pulling away slightly. “Mmm, as much of an exhibitionist as I am, I just can't get into it when _he's_ the one watching. It's like trying to do it in front of a cat, just... creepy.”

 

Blaine rubbed his hips against Kurt's, eliciting a moan from the other boy. “Let's take this somewhere a little more private then.” He growled.

 

Kurt grinned and cast dark eyes on Blaine, who in turn snaked an arm around his boyfriend's waist, latched his mouth onto his throat again, and lead him away, Sebastian still looking on in shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do okay? Let me know!


End file.
